


Bones (Series One-Shots)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: From The Ashes [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: One-shots set within the series.





	Bones (Series One-Shots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would add one-shots if I had a good idea so here we are. This one is set just before Jeremy becomes an incubus and I will add Tags as I go.

Jeremy frowned as he watched his lover walk through the house. Elijah was tense and stressed as he always was after a business meeting, it was just a shame he was so damn good at it.

The teen sighed and followed him to the bedroom, standing behind the noble vampire, arms circling his waist as he pressed sweet kisses to the man’s neck and slowly started peeling away the layers between them until the vampire stood bare.

Soon enough he was laid against the bed with the teen straddling his waist, strong hands digging into firm muscle and working out the knots that had developed.

Elijah groaned, melting into the mattress as Jeremy’s hand slowly worked their way south, slicked with oil that the vampire hadn’t even noticed, his defences completely fallen away.

Small soft sounds fell from the elders lips as skill hands worked away every ache and tightness that had formed. Hums of pleasure and little groans and moans as Jeremy shifted down his thighs, indulging in running his hands over the vampire’s firm behind which was a work of art in itself before sliding to his legs.

Jeremy smiled as he kissed his way up the inside of the vampire’s thigh and nearly laughed at the surprised noise that escaped when he licked over the vampires hole.

Elijah moaned and melted further into the bed, head buried against the pillow as the hot tongue circled his entrance before plunging in and he shivered before letting himself go completely boneless with pleasure.

It was languid and lazy pleasure that he could relax into, just enjoying it without desperation and let the waves of pleasure build, slow and steady.

The original came with a shudder, all the tension from the past week a distant memory while Jeremy curled around him, fabric gently scratching his skin, contrasting against the soft kisses along his shoulder.

Jeremy’s favourite spell cleaned him up and Elijah sank into a blissful sleep.

Jeremy smiled as he finally pulled himself up, pulling the blanket over his lover, more then glad to take care of Elijah, especially when the vampire did so much for everyone else.


End file.
